This invention is directed generally to containers for electrical batteries, and more particularly to a container for a remotely-vented multi-cell lead-acid battery such as utilized in snowmobiles, riding lawn mowers, and other utility vehicles.
Electrical storage batteries of the lead-acid type typically comprise a plurality of individual cell compartments each having a filler well through which electrolyte is replenished and through which hydrogen and oxygen gases generated within the cell compartment during operation of the battery are egressed. Vented caps installed over the filler wells prevent the electrolyte from spilling or splashing out of the compartments while allowing gases developed therein to be vented.
With the advent of small electrically-driven vehicles such as golf carts, and small gasoline-driven vehicles such as lawn tractors, snowmobiles and motorcycles, wherein it is necessary to position a lead-acid battery in close proximity to an operator, or wherein the battery is to be placed in the passenger compartment of an automobile, the need arises for a remotely-vented battery wherein gas egressing from the individual cells of the battery is conveyed through tubing or by other appropriate means to a remote location prior to being released to the atmosphere. This precludes the possibility of the operator breathing the escaping battery gas, and reduces the possibility of ignition or chemical reaction of the gas with components of the vehicle.
Unfortunately, prior art containers for remotely-vented batteries have been undesirably expensive to produce, primarily as a result of utilizing cover constructions which required an unnecessarily large number of components and which were unnecessarily difficult to assemble. For example, in one such prior art construction a battery cover was provided with a channel on its top surface which extended the length of the cover body and opened into each of the cell compartments of the battery. A gas collection manifold was positioned in the channel to convey gas generated within each of the cell compartments to a single gas discharge port. A strip-shaped cover was bonded to the top surface of the cover over the channel following placement in the channel of the gas collection manifold to secure the manifold in position and prevent gas leakage.
In another prior art construction a channel was similarly provided on the top surface of the battery cover, and individual vent apertures were provided extending from the channel through the cover into the respective cell compartments of the battery. Battery gases passing through the vent apertures into the channel were confined to the channel for conveyance to a discharge port by means of a cover bonded over the top of the channel.
Both of these prior art constructions had the disadvantage of requiring the bonding of a cover over a channel on the top surface of the battery cover body. Not only did this increase the cost of manufacture, but it also increased the possibility of an inadvertent leak of battery gas developing as a result of incomplete bonding of the cover to the cover body surface.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a new and improved battery container for a remotely-vented battery.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a container for a remotely-vented battery which is simpler in construction and less expensive to manufacture, and which does not require bonding of an external cover member to the base of the battery cover.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a container for a remotely-vented battery wherein the container cover requires any two members which are joined during assembly without the need for a separate bonding operation.